


Revelation

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Set During Game, god!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: "The hell is wrong with him?""I...honestly don't know.  A migraine, perhaps?  But nothing we give him for pain is working.  Maybe something to do with the crystal's magic, though I'd assume we'd feel something too seeing how we're connected by it."Prompto half listened as he stood by the window in their room at the Leville.  His gaze was set out the window on the disc, a tingling of his own at the back of his head.Titan.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> For promptioweek2017  
> Day 4  
> Prompt: Gods

"The hell is wrong with him?"

"I...honestly don't know. A migraine, perhaps? But nothing we give him for pain is working. Maybe something to do with the crystal's magic, though I'd assume we'd feel something too seeing how we're connected by it."

Prompto half listened as he stood by the window in their room at the Leville. His gaze was set out the window on the disc, a tingling of his own at the back of his head.

Titan. 

Lunafreya made it and was setting out what she was born to do: help strengthen the king, so that he could give his life.

A frown was set deeply on the blonde'a face. After all this time, in this form, with these people, he's become rather attached. To this world, the food, the feeling of happiness he'd never really known before, to these men.

Though, he may be too attached to one in particular.

"Prom? Hey." Prompto turned his head at the touch on his shoulder. The man he was just thinking about looked at him with a raised brow. "You okay, man?"

Ah, he didn't turn on his happy face.

Prompto gave a small smile to ease Gladio. "Yeah, just worried about Noct." He sent a quick glance in the direction of the prince. He was asleep now, thanks to Ignis adding some crushed sleeping pills to his food. It was the only way they could think of to give him some rest and relief from the pain. However, judging by how Noctis trembled slightly and the furrow in his brow, Prompto knew whatever he was dreaming couldn't be much better than the excruciating headache.

Prompto let himself get caught up in this world and now it was time for things to change, for the prophecy to really begin.

And he didn't want it. He never really did but there's only so much you can do against Bahamut and Ifrit.

Prompto made his decision some time ago. When the time came, he'd stay and fight with the humans. These humans. Come what may.

Since it was all beginning, it was also time to reveal who he was.

"The pain is from Titan." Prompto said suddenly. Ignis' head jerked up and away from Noctis, the cool rag still in his hand.

Gladio's touch didn't leave him, but rather gripped him tighter. "What? What are you talking about?" 

Prompto forced himself to look at the shield. This would change everything between them, maybe drive a wedge in how close they'd become. He had let Gladio have this body, but with it, the heart of a God.

Tragic, really.

Prompto stepped back, taking a deep breath.

"Lunafreya is alive. She's begun the process of awakening the Astrals to help Noctis." His companions stared at him as if he had three heads, but he continued. "I used to be her...retainer. But several years ago she begged me to come to Insomnia and watch over her Prince." He gestured to Noctis but all eyes stayed trained on him.

"Prompto-". Ignis started, stood from the bedside, washcloth forgotten and dropped on the floor. "You're from Tenebrae?"

"Not exactly."

"What the hell does not exactly mean?" Ah, now Gladio speaks. And he's angry. And he has every right to be.

"It means...I'm not from anywhere. I'm not human."

"Prompto." Ignis quipped. "This isn't funny."

"I'm well aware. Noctis is dreaming, maybe of Luna, maybe if Titan. But I can feel him too. Awake, taunting, daring Noctis to come find him."

Shield and advisor both looked to their Prince and Prompto continued.

"I'm not human. I'm...one of them."

"Them who?" Gladio again, less angry, more...panicked. He closed the distance between them again, hands on both of Prompto's shoulders. "What are you talking about? How do you-how do you know this?"

"I'm an Astral." Prompto spoke quietly, not quite ashamed, bit of what he was exactly, but for what it meant.

He was part of all this whether he liked it or not. He had lied to those he came to call friends. Lied to one whose name he called out in the heat of passion.

And he would live on and on after everything became dust.

Ignis was pale and at a loss for words, Gladio shook his head.

"Did you eat something weird? This...this isn't you."

"But it is. I'll...show you."

Prompto closed his eyes and the room chilled. He heard their surprised noises and the hands on him suddenly recoiled as clothes disappeared and once human skin became like ice, blue and glassy looking but able to bend and move.

"Holy shit."

"Holy Shiva, more like."

The Astral nearly smiled at Ignis' immediate recognition.

When Prompto opened his eyes his two companions stared at him, slack jawed.

"You're really-"

"Yes. I am. And I...I want to help. But going forward, for me to help, you needed to know about this. I'll continue in human form for as long as possible, to fight for you, alongside you, as one of you."

"That is quite a lot to take in." Ignis sat back down, attention back on Noctis, even in the presence of a god. Now that amused Prompto. "It's been you this whole time, by his side. As long as that doesn't change...I suppose it will be good to have you by our side."

Gladio wasn't looking at anyone though and after a moment decided to stomp out of the room.

"Gladio!"

"I've got it." Prompto held up a hand, stopping Ignis from going after the shield.

This was his to take care of.

He found Gladio down by the car, leaning against the hood, cup noodles in hand but untouched as far as Prompto could tell.

He had reverted back to his human form, clad in his Crownsguard clothes and skin pale but freckled and warm.

"Was is all lies?" Gladio's voice was gruff and Prompto felt pain in his chest.

"No. Things are different in this form. I see differently, move differently...exist differently." He had to learn to fight all over again in this body and it was partly why he chose a gun. It was easier and he could aim. "So I do fight my hardest."

"And us? The four of us?"

"I didn't plan on becoming friends with anyone. My intention was to keep an eye on Noctis and be there for him. But because of that I-I go caught up. I let myself have fun with him, do silly stuff, hang out with you all and...I honestly wouldn't mind it staying that way. But it can't." Once Insomnia fell he knew things were being set into motion.

Seeing Ardyn only solidified that. 

A conversation about Ardyn would have to wait until Noctis woke.

"And me? What was this?"

"What was it before?"

A thing without a name. 

Lingering touches and glances. Stolen kisses in darkness and hidden pleasure behind closed doors.

"It was whatever you wanted to be, Gladio." The blonde leaned against the car as well, head down in defeat. "But I wanted it. A lot of things I've done weren't necessary to watch Noctis. I...I've been living for the first time. You have to believe me that I want to help you. And that...I want to stay Prompto as long as I can."

"As long as you can?"

"I don't know what the future brings. I've died once, remember."

Gladio tensed at that. "I won't let that happen."

"You focus on protecting Noctis. That's your job." Prompto commented offhandedly. "I can always come back but not necessarily as...this. And...one day everyone who knows me as this now will be gone."

He'd live on when the world became dust. When his friends would cease to be. But did that mean he shouldn't have this?

"I'll protect all of you, god or not." Gladio grumbled, straightening and trying to inconspicuously wipe his wet eyes. "You're still Prompto. And I...I love you."

Prompto's eyes widened and a big smile slowly crept on his face.

He went in, arms around Gladio, nearly knocking him over.

"So romantic, big guy!" Prompto looked up at his lover's red face and shocked eyes. "And I love you too. Even I I'm not supposed to, even though I thought I never could. I do." 

That night they slept in their own room, expenses be damned, and held each other til morning.

Whatever happened, Prompto would be with them.

And however this ended, he would be with Gladiolus.


End file.
